Radio frequency signal (RF) phase and amplitude control devices are used in a wide range of applications such as communication systems, radar systems, antenna systems, etc. It is further highly desirable that these RF control devices used for phase and amplitude control be digitally addressable devices. These RF control devices may include ferrite devices (such as ferrite phase shifters, for example) or semiconductor devices. The ferrite devices are expensive and the performance is limited. Semiconductor devices such as varactors, PIN diodes, and transistors are temperature sensitive, and therefore, resolution limited. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a high resolution RF control device for control using low cost elements.